Forbidden
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: Full explanation inside.Bethany has been taken to the Circle of Magi,when she is there she meets a Templar named Sir Cedric,who is the son of a mage.He shows her not all Templars have hearts of stone,M for language,Violence,and possibly sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was on my second play-through as a rogue, and I found out what happens if you don't take her on the expedition. So, I got to thinking (SPOILER!) What exactly happened to Bethany in the Circle of Magi? What if she found something, or someone? Then I thought of a base story line, added twists, and realized… this is going to take a while. So please enjoy this… Interesting story. Remember to review!**

**DA2 belongs to BioWare.**

Not one day was Bethany at the circle tower, and they make her go through The Harrowing. Sir Cedric saw no point to this, if she had never been in any circle of magi, and had not succumb to the influence of demons, she should not have to perform the horrendous task. He didn't always agree with the knight-commander, but after what he saw as a boy he knew that magic was as good as it was evil, as amazing as it was horrifying, as beautiful as it was deadly. He waited for the task to be done with.

"I still see no point to this, Knight-Commander." Sir Cedric finally said.

"Sir Cedric," she said in her usually stern voice, "you know as well as I do that all mages must pass the Harrowing."

"Apprentices, who have little to no knowledge of the fade, but she is of age, she has not succumb to demonic influences, she-"

"SHE is still a mage, and you no not if she is harboring a demon or not."

"If she were harboring a demon she would have tried to kill us when we went to get her."

"Need I remind you who your superior is?"

"No, Knight-Commander." He said through gritted teeth.

**The next day…**

Sir Cedric was sent to check on Bethany, she should be awake by now. He brought her a descent breakfast, An Omelet, bacon, cinnamon bread, and some fancy drink from Antiva called "Coffee" . He personally didn't care for the stuff but maybe she would. He knocked on the door and then entered the chamber. She was still out cold, but she was snoring softly, which made him chuckle a bit.

"_At least she's not stuck in the fade"_ He thought.

As he set the tray down he heard a yawn behind him, he turned to see Bethany, her long hair a mess her eyes shot open. This confused Cedric than the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, sorry," Cedric started being as friendly as he could be, "I'm Sir Cedric; I was just sent to bring you your breakfast."

He handed her the tray, which she looked at suspiciously.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I know for you it's hard to trust a Templar, Maker, it's difficult for any mage, but I'm not like my so called brothers."

Bethany rolled her eyes at him. He couldn't blame her.

"I swear on the chant of light I am not lying about that."

"I'll need more proof than that." Bethany told him

Sir Cedric rolled his eyes and smiled. Than he looked her straight in the eyes and told her:

"My mother was a mage, she felled Tivinter, but was killed by the Kirkwall Templars, before Meredith took power. I hoped to have the same magic, but I didn't so I joined the Templar, still get to learn about magic, by watching the magi train, I'm not big on the punishments most enforce, but it's not like she ever listens to me."

Bethany was stunned, he had looked her straight in the eyes, and either lied right to her face, or more likely, he told the truth. She took a sip of the coffee and her face looked at it curiously.

"This, needs something, sugar, maybe some cream."

"I don't really care for it, but I might need to try that." He said ,than realized he had patrols to do, "I'm sorry but I really, should get going, a pleasure to meet you…um,…um"

"Bethany" she giggled.

"Right, sorry, I'm not good with names, give it time, I'll get it."

He left her room, and walked to the First Enchanters office. He knocked and entered the small office.

"Good day Orsino." Cedric said bowing his head.

"Ah, Sir Cedric, my favorite Templar, what do want?" The elven head mage asked.

"Just needed to know if you needed anything, since I'll be doing the day patrol in the market."

"No, but I appreciate your concern. I'm glad that there's at least one decent Templar in the bunch."

Cedric bowed his head again and walked out. Before, he walked to Lowtown Market, watching for any sign of blood magic, Bethany stopped him and asked him to give a letter to a friend of hers named "Varric" in the Hanged Man. He humbly agreed and left on his usual rounds. He made a detour into the Hanged man and asked where to find, Varric. He walked to the room where a well groomed dwarf sat in a throne like chair.

"You must be Varric, I presume?" He asked.

"That depends on who's asking." He said not even looking over his shoulder.

"Sir Cedric, Bethany sent me."

The dwarf looked up at him, and smiled.

"So, what news do you have from her?"

"She sent me to give you this letter, to give to her brother, I think?"

The dwarf gave him 5 sovereigns and Sir Cedric left.

When he returned, playing with the new knife he bought from the 5 sovereigns, Meredith halted him. Judging by the look on her face she wasn't happy, then again she was never happy.

"You're late." She said with a stern tone.

"Am I?" He said sarcastically, "I didn't realize the time."

"I want an explanation, Sir Cedric."

"Why Knight-Commander, I had no idea you cared about me this much."

That comment made Meredith's face redden, whether it was embarrassment or anger was unknown. Sir Cedric laughed to himself and walked to watch the new apprentices train for the first time. What amazed Sir Cedric was that Bethany was the one teaching them. She was very talented that was for certain, making the fire follow her fingers as it moved as gracefully as the birds in the sky. The children were in awe at this site, as was Sir Cedric. After that lesson Bethany began to walk away, followed by to recruits. He felt something bad was about to happen, so he followed. He was well enough away that he couldn't be seen, and he could hear what was happening.

"You, know there is a certain, _initiation_, that we Templars give female magi, correct Alexander?" The first one asked.

"Too right, Ronald, so you'll need to come with us." Alexander replied.

Alexander placed a hand on her shoulder, and threw her up against a wall, making her fall. Ronald grabbed her by her long, black hair, and dragged her into him. Then, he grabbed her by the throat. Bethany smacked him acrossed the face breaking his grip. She made a run for it, running into Sir Cedric, who was running to stop them. Sir Cedric stepped in front of Bethany. The two recruits stopped and realized who he was.

"What in Andraste's name are you recruits doing to this poor woman?" He said, like a drill sergeant.

"We… we weren't doing nothing, sir." Alex told him, "Good day!"

Before they could run away he grabbed them by the collar of their plate.

"Looks to me like it was an attempt at rape, to me, and I saw and herd everything." He said with a violent smile.

He knew they were afraid of him. Then from the opposite direction came Meredith, and two guards.

"What the hell is going on, Sir Cedric."

"Knight-Commander," He said, "I watched the "first-time" apprentices train, and when Ms. Bethany, here, left these two recruits followed, I followed them. I saw them and heard them in their attempt to rape her. I apprehended them when she ran away from them."

"You left out the part where she assaulted us." Ronald said coyly.

"Wasn't that after you grabbed her by the throat?" Alex asked aloud.

"Shut up, Alex!"

The Knight-Commander clenched her fists, and she became so enraged, that you could feel the heat in the long hallway. She punched one in the face with her armored hand, and kicked the other in the jaw, they both were unconscious.

"Guards," she ordered, "take these two to the cell house, and strip them of their status as Templars."

They bowed their heads and dragged the unconscious ex-recruits.

"Sir Cedric," She said, as he snapped to attention, "from now on this mage is under your superior-vision. Make sure this _incident_ never happens again."

"Yes, Knight-Commander." He replied.

Than he escorted Bethany to her chambers. She laid down on the bed, her face to the wall, so he couldn't see her tears. Sir Cedric walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. He couldn't blame her, that would scare him shitless in her shoes too.

"Bethany," He said calmly, "Is there anything I can get for you? Is there anybody you want to see?"

After a moment of silence she spoke.

"Stay here, please, don't leave me alone. Could you bring my brother here? I would like to see him."

"As you wish, I'll get Messier Hawke tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you. You're rather kind, for a Templar."

"Like I said I'm not like my so called "brothers", I am a good man."

The night passed by as Sir Cedric slept on the floor, in his tunic, since he had removed the bulky plate as it is rather uncomfortable to sleep in. He put it back on when he left to fetch her breakfast. He managed to sneak out of the room, without so much as a tap, as Bethany slept soundly. He retrieved his daily rations and brought her some ham, cooked potatoes, and some coffee, made with her suggestions. He was going to have fun trying to convince Meredith that he wasn't disobeying orders later today.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know that it's unlikely for a Templar to be kind to a mage in anyway, but it's not impossible. Remember to review. Chapter 2 is under way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I say sarcastically, just imagine Alister (or how ever his name is spelt) saying it.**

Sir Cedric arrived at Hawke's manor in Hightown; Bethany had gotten the first enchanters approval to go visit her family, being escorted by a Templar as to ensure she would not flee, making his job easier. They walked through Lowtown, Sir Cedric in his plate armor as to avoid suspicion, Bethany appeared to be thinking.

"Pondering how to make your escape?" He said sarcastically.

"No," She said with a laugh, "I was thinking of what you said about your mother."

"Alright, what about her?"

"You said she left Tevinter, why when it is ruled by mages, is it not?" She asked.

"It's not ruled by slave mages." He said in a low tone. He hated referring to his mother as a "slave mage".

"She was a slave?"

"She may as well have been, I don't remember that bastard's name, but I do remember he had a slave elf, with lyrium branded into his skin, and he treated my mother just as badly, he's the reason I have a lyrium brand on my hand."

Bethany muttered something, he couldn't understand her, but they still had a ways to go before hitting Hightown.

**Later…**

After an hour of walking they arrived at the door of the Manor House. Bethany opened the door and walked in Sir Cedric waited for her in the door way near the fire place. The woman he presumed was Bethany's mother pushed Bethany behind her, pulled a knife, and held in front of Sir Cedric. Sir Cedric put his hands up and didn't move.

"Madame please calm yourself, I'm not like most Templars."

The woman just held the knife, her eyes burned with rage. Bethany forced her mother's hand down.

"Mother, stop it!" she started, "He's not like most Templars, he's the reason I was able to come here and the reason I wasn't violated yesterday."

"What?" Her mother questioned.

"Two recruits tried to,_ use_ her," He told her, "Typical, give those half-wits a suit of armor and the title "Templar" they think they can do what they wish to anyone. I myself am not like that, I know that under my title I am still a man, and as such am sworn to the law."

Bethany's mother put the knife back in the sheath.

"My apologies, it's not every day you meet a good hearted Templar."

"So I've been told." He said sarcastically with a laugh.

"And you have a sense of humor! You truly are different aren't you?"

Sir Cedric smiled, she wasn't that bad. He had almost forgotten why he came here to begin with.

"Anyways, I brought Bethany here so she could see her brother, she wished to see him and Meredith doesn't want him anywhere near the mages."

"I'm sorry he'll be gone for the next few hours, you see-"

"He left with pretty elf lady."

They turned to see a blonde haired dwarf smiling an almost insane smile.

"Sandahl," The older dwarf said to the other before turning to him, "My apologies, I am Bohdan, Sandahl is my son. Back to the topic at hand: what he meant to say is that Hawke will be gone on his date with Mistress Merrill, for some time."

"Thank you Bohdan." Liandra said to the dwarf. "What is your name kind sir."

"You speak of him like an old friend." A man said as he shut the door behind him.

They all looked to the door to see Hawke in his Noble robes and Merrill hiding behind him. Before Cedric could say something Hawke threw a dagger at him, which by some stroke of luck he caught an inch from his face. Hawke charged and punched Cedric in the mouth.

"You punch softer than Meredith, at least."

Bethany grabbed her brother's arm before he could strike again.

"Brother, stop this, he's like the Templar that helped father escape."

Hawke lowered his fist and scuffed.

"I still wouldn't trust him." Hawke said. "And if you come near Merrill I'll personally send you to The Maker."

"Listen, the only reason I'm here is that she's not allowed to leave unless she's escorted by a Templar. I think it's a stupid rule, but even the stupidest rules must be followed." Cedric said to Hawke.

While Bethany talked with Hawke in the study, Sir Cedric sat in a chair near a desk, Merrill keeping a safe distance between herself and the Templar. Cedric turned to her, she looked so scared of him, and he just hated being feared.

"I'm not going to turn you in, Merrill. Yes, I know you're a mage, and yes I should take you into custody, but I'm not going to, do you know why?"

"Hawke said something to you?" She asked nervously.

"Well, yes, but, I'm not going to because my mother was a mage."

She gave him a curious look.

"Yes, it's true. I never inherited my mother's magic, so I joined the Templars to watch and learn a little something about magic. Maybe something to help me explain what this means." He said as he removed his glove on his left hand to show his lyrium brand.

The symbol was a triangle inside a circle with some sort of ancient ruin within the triangle. Whatever that ruin did no one knew, not even the first enchanter.

Merrill took a couple steps closer, and stared at the mark, like she had seen it before.

"Do you know anything about it?" He asked kindly.

"I've seen this before but I can't remember where. I wish I still had the Keeper's books, maybe something in one of those might have the answer." She said finally looking him in the eye.

"Is there anyone else I might be able to see about it?"

She thought for a minute.

"You might want to try Anders, he runs a clinic in Darktown, or maybe Fenris at his masters old estate in Hightown. Be careful, Anders isn't very fond of Templars."

"Thank you Merrill."

"For what?" Hawke said as he left the study.

"Nothing you need to worry about Messarh," He said quickly covering his hand again. "come on, Bethany, we should go before either Orsino or Meredith think we skipped town."

Bethany followed him out.

The walk back was filled with an awkward silence. That is until they returned to the Gallows and Meredith stood waiting for them. Sir Cedric rolled his eyes he knew what this meant.

"You there, mage, report to the First Enchanter, now." She ordered, "As for you Sir Cedric-"

"I know, I know, your office, double-time it." Sir Cedric said as he walked to Meredith's room which was right across from Orsino's own office. He sat in the chair across from her desk. Meredith locked the door behind her.

"Why did you desert your post and leave with that mage?" she inquired.

"Are you telling me you wanted me to dis-obey your direct orders to watch her?"

Meredith grew angry.

"You are lucky we allowed-"

"Let me save you the trouble!" Sir Cedric said matching her rage, "I know I'm lucky you accepted me into the order, regarding my past. I know it pisses you off to no end that I do things differently. I know you resent me in every single bloody way. I get it. Sweet Maker, I understood that much after the fifth time we had this same conversation. You know what, if you hate me so much, strip me of my status and throw me out of the order."

Any other Templar would never have spoken to the Knight-Commander like that, but Sir Cedric knew with her it was like talking to a Quinari, you show her you're an able body soldier and you don't take shit from anyone and she'll respect you, that's the only reason she respects Hawke.

"Just, go get your schedule from the barracks, then return to that mage." She said turning to the window.

Sir Cedric left the room and walked to Bethany's room in the circle tower. He knocked on the wooden door; Bethany opened it a few moments later, she looked out of breath and sweaty.

"Are you alright, Bethany?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," She said slightly out of breath. "Please come in."

He walked in to her room, which was nice compared to his room in the barracks; then again the sewers were nicer than the barracks ever could be.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Hawke has always been open minded, but he's been so protective of me when we lived in Lothering, I think he's failed to realize that I can take care of myself."

"Think nothing of it." He assured her, "It's not the first time I've been threatened for being a Templar. Besides he's your brother, he has every right the Maker gave him to try and protect you."

"I tried convincing him you aren't a monster, like most Templars, but he still doesn't believe you could be anything but."

"Do you still think of me as such a monster, Bethany?" He asked in earnest.

"No, a monster would have watched yesterday, but you acted, you saved me."

The comment made him finally feel like he was doing something right with his life. He had to admit she was beautiful, her soft, gentle eyes, her long black hair that was never tied back, her soft, pink, full lips.

"Sir Cedric, are you alright?" Bethany asked, "You've been staring at me this whole time."

"What?" He asked shaking himself of his trance, "I have been? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be staring, it's just that…"

"Just what?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back after I get next week's schedule from the barracks, and ask Orsino a quick question."

"How long will that take?"

"About 15-minutes or so, I'll be back as fast as possible."

"No, no, take your time."

He shrugged, and left the room. He stopped at Orsino's office, and knocked on the door. Orsino opened the door.

"Sir Cedric? What is it?" He asked kindly.

"You had family that was Dalish, correct?"

"Yes, but they died centuries ago. Why?"

"Do you have an scrolls on ancient elven runes?

"Yes, but they would need to be translated, but only the Keepers know how to decipher it. Again I ask why?"

"Because I know there is at least one Dalish Elf in the Alienage, maybe she could take it to her Keeper and have them deciphered, and maybe it can give me some in-sight into what the rune branded into my flesh means."

"That… that just might work. Here take them send them with her, you've done a lot of good for the mages here, it's the least I can do."

Sir Cedric bowed and left the room. He had the scrolls, now he just had to get them to Merrill without Hawke knowing. He still had to talk to this "Fenris" fellow, if all else failed he would go to Anders. If he attacks Templars on site it's best he not be at the top of the list.

He would find out about that mark, even if it killed him.

…

Later on, in the near dead of night, Sir Cedric snuck out to the Alienage, dressed in what they jokingly called his "Commoner Clothes" a pair of brown trousers, a red tunic, and a pair of leather boots. His hands were covered in a pair of work gloves. He walked up to the door of one of the shacks that passed for a house, hoping his luck hadn't worn off. He always managed to guess right one the first try.

The door opened carefully, and Merrill's head poked out from behind it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You said you could help me with this." He said showing her his brand.

She opened the door letting him enter her home. It was nice, considering the conditions elves had to face.

"I could but, I don't have the scrolls I need."

"Say no more."

Sir Cedric reached into his back-pack and pulled out the three scroll's Orsino gave him.

"The first enchanter had these in his family for years, they need to be deciphered by one of the Dalish, could you do that?" He asked kindly.

"Of course I was the Keeper's Apprentice for years, the old language of the Dales is taught to all Dalish, but only the Keepers know the written language, I learned most of it, not all, but it's better than none at all I suppose. But it might take some time, give me a couple of days."

"Alright, now where does thi-"

"What in the name of holy Andraste are you doing here?"

Sir Cedric turned to see an enraged Hawke.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving. Thank you again Merrill for your help."

She smiled slightly. As Sir Cedric walked to the door Hawke punched him in the stomach, and threw him out of the house. Brushing himself off, he walked, half-winded to the Hanged-Man to grab a bottle of wine. The Ale the Tranquills made was alright, but it was a bit too strong for his liking, so he'd rather have a drink he liked. He wished tomorrow wouldn't come because he had the Darktown patrol for Blood Mages, it was only dangerous, because there were normally a lot of them there, and only one maybe two Templars were sent to on that patrol. Tomorrow was going to be _so_ much fun!


End file.
